


The Chains Below

by Forgotten_Arcanist



Series: ♡(FA)One-off smut stories♡ [1]
Category: Silent Hill (2006)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Corpses, Creampie, F/M, Gore, Injury, Oral Sex, Rape to Consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Arcanist/pseuds/Forgotten_Arcanist
Summary: Simi-quick little smut story for my own self indulgent pleasure!This is my first story so please bare with me for any grammar mistakes.Also to clarify, the beginning of the encounter is kind of rape like but as it goes you (the character) become more willing and it turns consensual.
Relationships: Pyramid Head (Silent Hill)/Reader
Series: ♡(FA)One-off smut stories♡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030674
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159





	The Chains Below

One, two, three...

Your eyes snapped open and you let out a short but agonizing groan as you awoke, your body following suit and every single pain you weren’t feeling prior roared to life within your frame. You blinked your eyes in confusion, attempting to clear the daze you where in as you slowly began to register your surroundings. More confusion set in as you looked around. Chains, cages, a large metal archway off to your far right with light gliding though it, but... everything was upside down.

Plip.

You shook your head as you felt something wet hit you square on the tip of your nose. Your shaking caused sharp shards of pain to shoot up your leg starting from your ankle, making you wince hard. You slowly looked up and the sight you saw churned your stomach hard. It was a hook, a large very rusted hook was completely through one side of your ankle to the other on your right leg. Your originally pure white soccer sock was now drenched in fresh red blood. You looked back down to your surroundings as the pain you felt subsided to a dull ache and was replaced by a growing and ebbing fear deep within your bones. You wracked your brain hard as you thought of a possible way to release yourself, but the fear you where feeling was obscuring your ability to think straight.

Quickly, you grounded yourself as you thought about how you sitting here and being scarred wouldn’t help anything. You took a deep breath and held it as you reared yourself up to the hook, you grabbed the chain hard causing your body to begin swinging ever so slightly. Through the process the pain you felt was unimaginable and you had to tense every muscle in your body to stop from screaming in agony as well as giving up on your task. You held tight to the chain, using what upper arm strength you had left to lift your body and loosen the tension of the hook just enough to pull it from within your ankle.

You lost your strength quickly, your hand coming loose from the chain and you plummeted. The wind knocked out of you as you slammed into the concrete floor below. You wheezed hard and rolled over, coughing aggressively and gasping for air in a daze that put you right on the verge of passing out. You propped yourself up slightly on your elbows, shaking with your head lowered as you tried to catch your breath. You began feeling the dull pain in the back of your skull that pounded with each pulse of your heart beat from making contact with the hard surface. You finally managed to come back fully, able to finally think once again.

You began looking around once more, before your eyes fell on the glowing arch way. Had you not been feeling these intense aches you would have thought you where about to pass into the afterlife, but like some cruel joke you where still alive and very much breathing, very much in pain, and as it set in very much in danger. You slowly began to pick yourself up off the floor, your whole body suffering painful tremors from the shock it was enduring. Once you where to your knees the realization of your current condition hit you like a wall of bricks, how where you going to stand? You growled slightly in frustration, why was this happening to you? Where the fuck where you? How did you get here?

As these questions plagued you brain your memories slowly returned to you. Silent Hill was the first thing that sparked into your brain then like a river the rest followed. You had been on a trip with two of your friends, Avery and Chloe, you three had heard the endless rumors of this place called Silent Hill. A ghost town that had suffered a terrifying fire way back in the day that killed many. Purely out of morbid curiosity, you and your friends had decided to take a break from your college studies and take a trip to the town to check out the rumors. You recall crossing the bridge and taking a winding road that hugged a very large mountain before you crashed. The reason to your crash evaded you, but next you woke you found yourself staring up at an ash littered grey sky. Your friends and you had thankfully made it out alive, but scrapped up pretty bad.

You and your friends had began making your way into town, and just as expected it was completely barren with no signs of life. That was until you encountered something, some... creature with no arms and a black hole in its chest. You remembered that it spat acidic black goo at you and them, Avery suffering a burn in the process as you all escaped. You recalled wandering with them for what felt like hours before you heard a loud ear piercing siren ring through the sky. Next thing you knew everything went black and in the dark you heard your friends scream but couldn’t find them no matter how hard you tried. After a moment of frantic searching you remember feeling something hit you in the back of the head and that was it.

As your memory trail came to an end you snapped back to reality. Here, you where here now with a throbbing head ache and a bleeding ankle that had a massive hole through it. You felt dizziness hit you, you where losing a lot of blood and if you didn’t do something about it soon you couldn’t guarantee you would be alive much longer. You lowered yourself back down to your hands and began slowly crawling to the archway, you winced each time you dragged your right leg but soldiered on in a desperate fit for survival.

As you passed through the archway the blinding white light caved and revealed what was beyond. Your hand met the chill of a... tiled floor? You where confused as you looked up and began to look around. Three large silver metal tables lined the far wall, what appeared to be a fridge sat at the far right corner, everything looked old an worn. You could hear the buzz of the lights above you as you continued your crawl further into the room. The tiles where cream and dull white checkers and towards the middle of the room where three drains, one of which missing a cover.

The room was old, tiles where missing and pieces of what you would consider the ceiling where missing as well. You registered that it must have been an old kitchen, however the other things that would define it as a kitchen where long gone. You huffed as you made your way to the nearest metal table and reached up, slowly you lifted yourself up with shaking arms. Once you finally made it up you stood on your one good leg, weak but still strong enough to hold your weight. You then began to scan the room and with some sort of dumb luck, smack dab on the nearby wall was an emergency medical container. Using the table as a stabilizer you began hopping your way slowly to its destination, grabbing the small door you pulled it open and began pilfering its contents. Wrapping bandages, peroxide, gauze, and even some pain medication remained untouched within. You let out a relieved sigh as you set them down against the table and turned yourself around so your rear was against the rim, and with one hard heave you lifted yourself up onto the table.

You groaned hard as you did, slightly panting when you finally made it. Once settled completely you grabbed the peroxide and unscrewed the cap. You took a few heavy breaths as you put your mangled ankle up onto the table and prepared yourself for the oncoming pain. You leaned the bottle over your ankle and with a shaking hand you poured the liquid onto your wound. This time you couldn’t hold back, your scream of agony rung out through the facility. You slammed the bottle down onto the table as your body shook hard, baring your teeth as the pain continued then finally subsided. You opened your mouth to breath, a small string of spit dripping from your lower lip. 

You wiped it away and began opening the gauze, sense the wound was completely through your leg you knew simply wrapping wasn’t going to do enough. You began packing your wound full of the dry gauze, pain sparking in you with each touch. Once properly packed you grabbed the wrap and slowly worked it around your leg, starting from your upper calf and going down, wrapping it firmly but not to tight. You reached the base of your ankle before tying it off and making sure it was going to stay in place.

Once your wound was dealt with you grabbed the bottle of pain medication and popped out a few pills, four would be enough you thought before you popped them into your mouth. You salivated to get some sort of liquid to help them go down easier before choking down the medication. You shivered as the dry powder taste hit your tongue and you stuck your tongue out in slight disgust. You rolled the bottle of medicine through your hand as you contemplated taking them for a moment, before finally shoving them into your jean shorts right pocket.

With that over you began to calculate just how you where going to get around but you came up with nothing. You sighed and decided to just hop around and use different objects and walls to keep yourself steady while you ventured. After finally deciding on that, you eased your way off the table and began scanning the room. Your eyes landed on a door in the far right corner and with a slight push off the table you began hopping. You made it to the door without a hitch but with each land of your foot on the floor you could feel the shockwave reach your injured ankle and it made you wince slightly. Finally to the door you noted it was a swinging door with a small port hole in the upper middle. Gently, you pushed it open and hopped into the new corridor.

It was dark, nearly pitch black, if it wasn’t for the dull grey light filtering through at the end of the hall you wouldn’t be able to see anything. You took the time to listen intently, your skin crawled with the eerie silence but you took it as a good sign for now. You began hopping down the hall as best you could before having to stop and grab the wall once again, nearly falling in the process. When you did stop you breathed in then wretched hard at the scent that slammed your sinuses with a vengeance. You quickly covered your mouth and nose wearily as you tried to trace where the scent was wafting from. You realized after a moment that it was seeping from the door right next to you, and as you scanned up the door you saw a withered and broken bathroom sign plastered to the wooden frame. As you stared at it your curiosity got the better of you and you slowly opened the door to reveal what was causing such a horrendous stench.

The sight you witnessed had you reeling back, nearly losing your balance once again. It led to a room full of piled decaying bodies. Flies swarmed the corpses and you could faintly make out the maggots wriggling along their massive meal. You shuddered and wretched again before you grabbed the handle and slammed the door shut and quickly moved on your way as quick as your one leg could carry you. You made it to the end of the hall, grabbing the corner wall and heaving heavily as you finally could smell fresh air once again.

As you scanned ahead of you you began to realize the building you where in was a restaurant. The booths where torn wildly and all the windows but for one where blasted in, shattered glass and debris littered the floor before you. You began hopping along and grabbed the main desk quickly before you fell again, hopping on one leg was much harder then you expected. You slowly worked your way around the main counter and spotted a booth that was actually still in decent shape. You hopped over and sat down quickly, panting as you used your arm to brush away the debris on the table and rested your arms on the now cleared spot.

You brought your hands up and lowered your head into your palms as the feeling of helplessness set in. What where you going to do? You could hardly move with an injured leg, your friends where no where to be found, and you had no idea how to get out of here in the first place. Then those monsters came back to mind, the darkness, the screams, you knew if those things where real then you stood no chance with your condition. You dropped your hands and in a fit of frustration you banged the table hard and bared your teeth before you dropped your head onto your arms and shut your eyes.

You stayed there for some time like that, it was oddly nice to just have this moment of silence without thoughts taking over your sanity. The bliss was short lived however when you heard a crack of glass and old wood nearby. You lifted your head sharply and shot your look in the direction the noise came from. Your eyes widened and you heart seized as you saw what lay no more then five feet away from you.

What appeared to be a seven foot tall muscular man stood within the doorway to the building. He was sporting a massive black metal pyramid on his head. No clothes in sight but for a long skirt that reached his feet. As you scanned the skirt you slowly started to realize the material it was made out of... skin, it was human skin. He slowly moved his weight to his other leg as he turned himself to face you more head on, and you saw it, a massive blade nearly as long as him was being roughly drug behind the beast. Dry blood scattered this mans entire body and it set in immediately that he was most certainly not friendly.

With as much quickness as you could muster you sprung from the booth and began hopping for the other exit that was on the other side of the building. Without hesitation the large creature began pursuing you, he was a bit slow but he made long strides making your hopping practically useless in this scenario. In a fit of desperation you attempted to put weight on your right foot but it was a stupid decision as you crumpled to the floor with a hard thud. You went to quickly get back up but before you could rise a rough hand wrapped around your left ankle and drug you back against the ground and up into the air.

You dangled before the beast, he held you up effortlessly like a piece of meat. Your heart raced hard and you stared at him with fear glazed eyes. He stared at you for a moment before he lowered you back to the ground and began dragging you along right back towards the kitchen you had just escaped from. You fought and clawed at the floor to no avail before screaming for help but it was useless.

The beast kicked the door open and dragged you in quickly before the door could swing shut. Your fear spiked as you realized that he may be returning to the hook and with desperation you began kicking your leg aggressively. “Let go of me you mother fucker!” You barked at him hard as you struggled. Apparently this was working because he had stalled and seemed like he was trying to get control of you, he lifted his massive blade and pierced it into the ground, shattering the tiles below before he used his now free hand to grab your leg and try to halt your wriggling.

You used this to your advantage and quickly twisted yourself around causing him to lose his grip on you and let you go before you twisted his wrist. After landing on your back with a grunt, you quickly flipped over and grabbed a loose metal leg off the nearby table and pulled it free, swinging back and slamming it into the large creatures helm while he bent down and attempted to retrieve you. He stepped back and a loud groan rung out from the beast as he grabbed his metallic head to try and stop the reverberations. You realized this must hurt him or at least extremely annoy him. Giving you time to gather to your foot, using the metal table as leverage you swung back once more and hit him a second time. The harsh gong rung out once again and he yelled once more, stumbling back a ways as he eased his helm once more.

You began hopping for the door once again but you where quickly seized by the hood of your jacket. You wriggled yourself free and fell to the floor on your hands and knees and began a quick crawl for freedom. Just as you reached the door you where grabbed by the ankle once more, this time your bad one, and as you where drug back you screamed out in pain. Once he had you back in range his huge hand grabbed the back of your neck and he hoisted you up into the air. He released your injured ankle and carried you to one of the metal tables and slammed you down into it harshly, knocking the wind out of you once more in the process. You must have worn him out because you could hear loud heavy breaths coming from the creature as he held you there.

You tried to push up, but the powerful weight of this man was keeping you pinned to the table. “Let go of me you monster.” You hissed out as your eyes darted back to stare at him with a hard determined expression. You noticed the beast wasn’t moving and seemed to be staring at something on you. Your eyebrows furrowed, a mix of anger and confusion on your face as you looked for him to make some sort of move, but as you scanned him for some sort of sign that’s when you saw it and your face went ruby red.

You had scanned low enough to the hem of the creatures flesh skirt, and lying beneath not so subtly against his left hip was his hardened shaft. You shot your eyes back up to the creatures helm and stared at it with a mix of fear and dismay on your face. Had all that fighting back really make him erect? You became disgusted at the thought as you tried once more to push yourself from the table, but his muscular arm tensed once again to force you back in place with a clang. Your whole body shivered when you felt the creatures free hand begin to slowly push up your white tank top and expose your soft skin to him.

You could tell he was enjoying it, because his fingers lingered for sometime on your lower back before beginning to trace further up your body. You began to hear more heated and slightly erotic huffs being produced from the beast and knew if you didn’t do anything you where about to become this creatures toy. With another surge of adrenaline, you put your weight against the metal table and swung your good leg back hitting your target square on. You felt the creature release you as his hands rushed to hold his now bruised privates from your not so gentle kick. You quickly whipped around with an intense grin on your face as you expected to have bought you some time, but as you turned and where met with nothing but a view of a red stained, muscular heaving chest your blood ran cold.

You had really pissed him off now, without a second thought he grabbed you painfully by the throat and slammed your body back down onto the table. His chest heaved hard as he grabbed your good ankle and yanked it aggressively back and past his hip and pushed himself between your thighs. You felt his heat press hard against your covered mound and felt a sickness well up within your stomach. You began to try kicking once more, but as if to warn you of your actions he tightened his grip around your ankle to an almost breaking point.

You cried out as the pain shocked you, “OK, OK, ILL STOP!” You cried out in desperation. He loosened his grip and watched you hesitantly as if anticipating for you to defy him. Once he understood you weren’t going to make another move he returned to his original motive. You watched with timid eyes as he slowly slid his rough, calloused hands under your top and slowly worked it up your body. Pushing your top along to expose your skin more and more before he turned his hand, the back of it pressed to your chest as his middle finger and thumb wadded your shirt up. Once his fingers met with one swift movement he tore the clothing clear in half and threw the remnants to the ground beside him. You watched with a gulp as he lingered to admire your frame. You winced as his finger tips traced against your stomach and slowly toyed at the hem of your bra.

You felt his hand slightly begin to loosen and you felt like you could finally breath again. During the course of these events you had wrapped both your hands fingers around his wrist and held on tight. You dug your nails in slightly to show your discomfort with his actions but this response only seemed to spur on the beast further. You watched agonizingly as he traced his fingers back up your exposed torso and using his pointer finger he hooked the bridge of your bra and in one long drawn out pull you felt it snap free of your body. He lazily discarded the piece of cloth before returning his attention to you, he slowly pushed his hand up your right breast, making sure to glide his fingertip over your nipple in the process before getting a handful of his desired target.

You could swear you heard the beast purring as he somewhat gently fondled your chest, using his middle finger to rub your hardening nipple in circles and flick it in an oddly gentle manner. You gulped as you watched, you couldn’t deny the feelings that sparked through your spine with each passing of his finger where almost euphoric, but you couldn’t help the constant ebbing sickness in your stomach as you remembered exactly what was on the other end of that hand. You decided to attempt blocking it all out, so you laid your head back against the hard cold table and shut your eyes tightly. The same feelings waved through your body as he continued to rub and prod at your nipple.

You began to feel his hand leave your breast, your nipples now somewhat aching for his touch to return, making you become frustrated at how quickly and easily your body caved while mentally you still fought. You focused on your senses of sound and touch to rely on telling where he was going next. You snapped your eyes back open as you realized just where his hand had wandered to next, with a quick pop and a swift zip your pants where undone, and he made quick work of removing them before you could say or do anything about it. You shot your gaze down and your legs trembled as you attempted to clamp your thighs shut out of both embarrassment and defiance but his massive frame locked between your legs made that wishful thinking.

The beast purred once more and slowly traced his fingers over your sex, he did it ever so lightly so you could feel the sensation of his touch but not yet the pleasure of it. Once he reached where your entrance would be he pushed two fingers against your panties that where slowly beginning to grow wet from his actions. He pushed hard enough to cause friction on your entrance, but not enough to go any further then just the outside. However, that was all that was needed to spur your body on and make you hot. He began to rub slow, methodical circles around your entrance before slowly sliding his fingers back up to your aching clit. He kept the same pressure so when he finally met your clit the pleasure that shot through your veins was intense and caused you to release a soft moan and ever so slightly arch your back.

You cursed under your breath as you genuinely began to enjoy this monsters actions. You where quickly interrupted from your heated argument within your own mind as you let out a heavenly hot moan to the next feeling that rushed through your core. You quickly looked down to see what had caused such an intense feeling of pleasure and your eyes widened at the sight. The creature had leaned down and a long, black, saliva dripping tongue had appeared from under the creatures helm and was pressed against your clothed pussy. The creature felt secure enough to release your throat and was using both hands to escort your legs to his shoulders. He was turned a bit awkwardly, due to the very intense decline of his helmet he had to angle himself in a way to where the helmet was draped over your left thigh and his head was turned sideways, but it still kept him close to your frame.

He dropped to his knees so he was at height with you against the table and once settled he began dragging his tongue up and down your mound, only soaking your panties further. You could tell he was pleased as a deep satisfied rumble released from his chest as you squirmed under him letting out a symphony of erotic moans.

“Please.... take them off.” You almost whined. You couldn’t believe you where actually requesting for this monster to go further, but honestly you where past the point of no return and if you where to die tonight what better way to go out then to be plowed by a massive cocked monster like him. He was pleased with the request, his fingers finding the hem of your panties and leaning back he removed them in one quick movement. You shivered as the cold air hit your dripping heat, but it didn’t remain so for long as the beast returned to his original position and continued his assault with his tongue.

He dragged his long tongue up to your clit, then back down to your entrance, and with a slow push he moved forward and dove his tongue deep into your slick walls. You arched your back and gasped as you felt it, “H-holy sh-shit.” You stuttered out. If this was just his tongue you only wondered how big his own sex was. You where quick to become a panting moaning mess as he thrusted his tongue in and out of you at a steady pace. He was loving every moment of it, his cock throbbing hard at it’s own desire to be pleased as well.

He continued this for a moment longer before he finally retreated. Achingly slow he pulled his tongue from inside you, giving your clit one last flick with the tip of his tongue before it retreated into his helm. Your body twitched hard at the flick, with lust filled eyes you looked back to the beast as he stood to his full height once again.

He was intimidating that was for sure, his shear size was enough to make any grown man wet their pants at the sight of him. You couldn’t help yourself from admiring him for a moment, his strong physic was god like in so many ways and you certainly enjoyed looking at it. Movement out of the corner of your eyes caught your attention and you quickly snapped them to it’s destination and as you looked your eyes grew wide and you jaw grew slack as you stared at what lay before you.

He had dropped his skirt to reveal his monster of a cock, both in length and in girth it was like nothing you had seen before, or even imagined. You gulped as you realized exactly where that was going and you felt a chill stab at your spine. “That’s not going to fit.” You said plainly and immediately.

All he did was stare at you for a moment, and as if he didn’t hear you he grabbed your legs and gingerly parted them nice and wide. He grabbed his dick and slapped it down against your wet slit causing you to jolt and moan softly. You bit your lower lip as he used his thumb to press his cock down and between your wet pussy lips before thrusting forward swiftly. You threw your head back once more and moaned hard as he did so, your body becoming wracked with intense pleasure from just this one movement. And as though he wanted to hear you sing again he began to thrust hard and fast against you. Your legs stretched out far and your toes split from each other as you flexed in ecstasy. You could barely release a sound for a moment, simply hanging your mouth open from the intense pleasure before you erupted with very loud wails and moans.

He continued thrusting, his cock become slick with your fluids making the pleasure all that more intense for the both of you. Huffs and groans came from him as he kept going. After a moment more your body began to quiver, pressure was building in your core and you felt like a water balloon about to pop. You could tell he was beginning to notice as his pace quickened and he applied even more pressure to your pussy.

That was it, three more pumps and you where over the edge. Your back ached with how hard you arched it and your scream of ecstasy was so high you almost released no noise. You gripped the edge of the metal table hard enough for the lower rim to cut into your digits and make you bleed slightly. The creature continued his work before finally slowing down as he guided you back down from your peak.

He moved his hand from his shaft and let his dick just rest there against your quivering wet pussy. He hummed in satisfaction as he watched you look at him with a lust filled daze. You where nearly light headed, but that was most certainly the hardest climax you had even felt and it was amazing. You laid your head back and panted softly as you slowly began to relax which became short lived as you felt him grab your legs and pull them back up. He tucked the crook of your knees into the crooks of his elbows, lifting one of his knees and resting it against the middle table, before pulling his hips back and sliding his dick off your mound to line the head up with your entrance.

You quickly shot a hand up to his chest and pressed on it as he leaned over you, your attempts to lean or sit up where thwarted by his helm which ran the length of your chest at the decline. “Please wait I’m serious you’re not going to-“ you where to late, you slammed your head back into the table and tensed every muscle in your body as you felt this man begin to push his massive member into you. The stretching became unbearable and you felt a slight pop in your pussy as you immediately realized your hymen had torn. Your hand flew up to his helm and you gripped it hard as the other hard clawed at the metal table.

“P-p-please stop I-I can’t take a-any- aH!” You tried to cry for him to halt but he wasn’t quitting anytime soon, and as you almost finished your plea you felt him forcefully shove himself deeper. You felt like you where about to be torn in two, despite your prior climax making you extremely lubricated he was still very large for you. You dropped your head back to the table and shook violently as you shot your other hand up and clung your fingers in between the slots of his helm. You ached, oh god did you ache, you knew after this if you where still alive, your pussy would never be the same again.

You where given at least some small time to re-coop after the forcefulness of this large man. You heard him begin to release a series of soft huffs and moans as he guided his hands to your hips. He gripped them and angled your lower half into a slight upward curve before he began his descent more. You began begging profusely for him to cease, but nothing was stopping him from getting his fill. Finally, with one little small push he had managed to fit every last little centimeter inside you.

With a happy hum he very gently began to grind his hips against yours, he was finally giving your body the space it needed to accommodate his huge size, though it might’ve been to late. You had managed to finally relax your aching muscles and allow your body to bud back into a pleasured state. Your grip loosened on the massive man and you allowed your legs to relax as well. You moaned softly as he gyrated his hips very slowly and carefully to try and loosen you more. You where honestly surprised, you expected him to just go off and do what he pleased but he was actually taking the time to make sure you where enjoying it as well.

After a moment more he finally pulled his cock back till it was almost completely out, and with one last peaceful breath he slammed himself back in as hard and as deep as he could muster. Your attempted to curl up against the monsters helm but you where held firmly in place as he slammed into you. You became a drooling mess of both painful and ecstatic screams as the beast thrust in and out of you with a heated primal like behavior.

The creature himself erupted with hard gravely moans and huffs of pleasure as he pounded into you. Each thrust became easier, but the friction was still so amazing that both of you where almost on another plain of euphoria. His fingertips dug hard into your soft flesh, bruises already beginning to form from his aggressive actions.

You had managed to split through the pleasure of his cock ramming you to at least slur out a few words, “F-F-FUCK, FUCK, Y-YES, F-F-FILL ME, CUM FOR ME!!” Was all you managed to belt out before you returned to your loud wails of pleasure. Your pleas sent a tingle deep into the creatures aching balls and without much but a quick passing warning his body spasms and his hot thick load begins to fill every inch of your innards. He slams into you a few more times with harsh grunts each time his body connected with yours before he finally stopped, his cock buried as deep as it could go within you. You could feel his shaft twitch with each release of another hot line of cum and it wasn’t long before you felt it begin to seep out of you and slowly drip down your ass. 

You finally relaxed against the table, panting heavily and letting go of the creatures helm as sweat beads dripped down your forehead. He slowly raised himself, his hips twitching a few times as he allowed himself to fully finish before he slowly began pulling out. Once his head popped free his cock spasmed one more time, shooting a large load right onto your stomach before it finally grew soft and returned to it’s place between his legs.

You dropped your legs down over the table from his arms and just laid there, panting heavily with your eyes closed as you relished the soft buzz of pleasure still tingling in your abdomen. You where stunned however when you felt yourself being pulled to sit up, then flung over the massive creatures shoulder. You planted you hands on his back and tried looking back at him out of confusion, you didn’t understand where he was taking you.

He walked out of the kitchen, down the hall, and out the doorway onto the road. You shivered at the cold air and felt a blush on your face as you realized how exposed you where, but it was fine sense there wasn’t anyone around to ogle at the sight. He continued briskly to a nearby tall building, going in and heading for a door, tossing it open he then went up 3 flights of straits before opening a second door and stepping into a long hallway.

“Where in the world are you taking me?” You finally protested before he stopped and open one final door, shutting it behind him as he stepped inside. The next thing you knew you felt the comfort of a soft mattress and a massive plush blanket. You stared at him in confusion before looking around and realizing you where in a hotel room.

“Thank you...” You said softly after a moment before sitting up. You moved the blankets down from the headboard and slipped underneath them. It wasn’t long before you felt the bed sink and listened to the bed groan in defiance as your new found lover slipped into the bed with you. He wrapped his arm around your waste and pulled you close to his hot frame.

You smiled gently and settled in comfortably before your tiredness took hold and you where off to sleep.

One final thought crossed your mind before you fell deep into sleep however.

“What a strange place to be called Silent Hill.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I really hope you liked it!  
> I would love some critiques as well if you have any!


End file.
